


No You Said Everything Perfectly

by Maddy25



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is looking out for his girl, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Marinette is stressed, fed up, minimal angst, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 11:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddy25/pseuds/Maddy25
Summary: Basically, a reveal one-shot where Marinette is tired, Chloe is Chloe, and Adrien is concerned.





	No You Said Everything Perfectly

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ML fic so please tell me what you think!

Marinette was stressed like any other teenager, but she believed that she was a little more stressed than the average kid. She knew doubling as a superhero would be stressful but she would never have thought that it would cause her this much trouble. Now she is almost failing her physics class and is almost positive that if she misses first period 5 more times this semester she is going to lose credit. Yeah, and other teenagers are stressed.

Today was a tough day for the girl. A late night Akuma kept her up to where she didn’t get to bed until 3 AM.  This means she only got about 4 and half hours of sleep that night. She woke up considerably late, she didn’t eat breakfast, her hair wasn’t done, and she is pretty sure that the pants she is wearing aren’t clean. Sue her, she’s doing her best.

She trudges into the door right before the tardy bell rings. She walks in and sees a slumped Adrien lying against the desk, but doesn’t pay much attention. Marinette walks to her seat beside Alya and wraps herself into a similar position as Adrien. When she is softly snoring during the lesson, Alya doesn’t move to wake her but takes notes for her.

In between classes Alya really is concerned about her best friend’s health.

“Mari, are you doing okay?” Alya started in a worried tone, “you look a little off today.”

Marinette looked at herself in her locker mirror and winced.

“Don’t worry Alya, I just didn’t understand the physics, and I was up late last night trying to figure it out.” She said coming up with the excuse that wasn’t technically a lie.

“Don’t work yourself too hard, okay?” Alya said.

Marinette shook her head towards her best friend.

“Did you hear about the attack last night? It was like at 2:30 in the morning. Can you believe it?” Alya started talking about the next subject rather quickly.

Marinette slammed her locker, but not without muttering a sarcastic, “No I can’t believe it at all.”

The rest of the classes before lunch ran by pretty smoothly considering the rocky start to it all, but when things just start to look up, it always had to turn to shit.

“Ugh. I still can believe my daddy let imbeciles like you got to the same school I do. Just look at you.” The only person at the school that would say shit like this is definitely Chloe and as soon as Marinette turned the corner, her suspicions were confirmed.

“Chloe can you just leave people alone for one day and not cause an attack?” Marinette was too fed up and exhausted to sugar coat it any.

“Excuse me, but I don’t know who you think you are talking to looking like that.” Chloe sneered.

“I’m sorry I had one bad day,” Marinette replied back in a mocking tone.

“One? Let me just let you in on one thing. You always look like trash. You are never going to get Adrien to like you especially treating his best friend the way that you do. I hope you know that your little crush is hopeless.” Chloe spat out with a certain triumphant look in her eyes.

“Is-is it true that you have a crush on me?” Marinette’s eyes suddenly became filled with tears. This was the icing on the cake of the shitty day.

She turned on her heel and ran out the school as fast as she could. She found the closest ally and opened up her purse and Tiki flew out quickly.

“Oh my gosh Mari are you okay?” the kwami instantly was cupping her chosen’s face to give her some sort of affection.

“I will be, but can I just transform and let off some steam, please?” Marinette’s tear stained cheeks are what made Tiki’s heartbreak.

“Just say the words”

In a flash of pink light, Ladybug was zipping through the streets of Paris with nothing but her yo-yo at her side.

* * *

The first thing that went through Adrien’s mind when he saw Marinette runoff was, shit.

The last thing that he wanted to happen to the sweetest girl he knew was for her to get akumitized. He turned to Chloe and was about to say something when he just sighed and shook his head. She would never listen anyway.

He ran out the doors to try and find where she is but he saw no sign of her. He instantly began to panic. He darted to the closest area he could find to call on his transformation. After he was Chat, he could easily look over the roads and streets for any signs of his beloved friend. He didn’t see any.

He ran to the balcony of her room and it was empty, no sign of her. He ran around screaming her name until he bumped into Ladybug.

“Oh thank goodness you are here; you can help me find someone.” Chat started off before he got a good look at her red eyes and tear-stained face.

“Woah. What’s wrong, Bug?” He said with a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“Nothing,” she said quickly brushing the tears from her eyes, “Who are you trying to find, Kitty?”

He was really torn. There was his lady right here obviously upset, but there was his civilian friend that went AWOL. He doesn’t know what to do.

“Okay I know you are upset right now, but I really need to find my friend Marinette she got really upset at school and I’m scared she is going to get akumatized or something. I really want to comfort you right now, but I’m really scared for this civilian’s safety.” He said finally making up his mind.

“How much do you care about this girl kitty?” She said softly.

“A lot, this may be a little too much information, but she was one of my first friends at this new school I started to go to. At first, I swear she hated me, but recently I found out that there was another reason to her being a little standoffish towards me, I really wish she would’ve told me sooner,” he said looking back on the first time he met this wonderful girl.

He heard Ladybug gasp softly at this.

“Why do you wish she would’ve told you sooner?” she said her voice cracking a bit.

“Although my heart belongs to you my lady, I think that if she would’ve shown me her wit, courage, and strong will sooner I would be head over heels for her.” He said sincerely.

That’s when he was tackled in a hug by Ladybug with tears streaming off of her checks.

“Did I just say something wrong?” he said looking down at the tearful girl in his arm.

“No, you said everything so beautifully and perfect, Adrien.” She said looking up at him with nothing but love in her eyes.

Everything at that moment pieced together perfectly.

At that point, his eyes became as wide as saucers.

“Marinette?” he exclaimed softly pulling her into a hug and burying his face into her neck.

He could feel her nod and his smile expanded.

“Let’s go to my house so we can talk this out over some hot chocolate.” Ladybug said looping her hands around Chat’s neck.

He took no time in tightening his grip on his lady’s waist and vaulting them onto her balcony. They both landed and got into her room and detransfromed.

He looked at her with the biggest grin on his face and picked her up and spun her around.

“It’s really you.” He said with his forehead lightly rested on hers.

“It’s really me.” She countered back with the most adorable grin Adrien has ever seen.

That’s when he swooped down and captured his lips with hers into a tender kiss.

When they both opened their eyes looking at each other with insane amounts of love, Adrien popped the question:

“Is this the part where I ask you to be my girlfriend?”

“If this is you asking, then I’m definitely saying yes,” Marinette said tiptoeing to sneak another kiss on his lips.

* * *

It was quite funny when the next they walked into school hand in hand. They heard Chloe screeching from a good mile away. It got worse when he grabbed Marinette by the waist, cupped her cheek and planted one right on her mouth. Let’s just say if there was a question on if someone can get akumartized twice, there isn’t one anymore.

 


End file.
